Seamus
by GemmaGemini98
Summary: Seamus Finnigan looked around the empty dormitory and sighed. He had no idea where any of his roommates were, and that worried him. A lot. (Oneshot)


_Seamus Finnigan looked around the empty dormitory and sighed. He had no idea where any of his roommates were, and that worried him. A lot._

As soon as Dumbledore's funeral was over, Seamus could tell from the look in Dean's eyes that he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts for their last year.

It hurt. Seamus would never admit it- not to anyone; not for any price- but it hurt that, for the first time since they had met, Seamus would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without his best friend.

They had done almost _everything _together since the first train ride when Dean had opened the door to Seamus' lonely compartment. They had laughed when Seamus made yet another object explode or something else burst into flames. They had slowly explained their worlds to each other (Seamus would never be able to understand why Dean preferred football to Quidditch, though) and they had spent most of every holiday together. The summer before their fourth year was by far the best. Seamus' Mam had somehow managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final. Even though the Death Eaters had ruined the ending, it had been amazing.

The Yule Ball had also been amazing, as Dean had somehow managed to persuade Lavender into going with Seamus. He didn't know how as Dean had always changed the subject when it was mentioned. Seamus had not thanked him enough for that, he realised. He decided that he would when he saw Dean next.

A small, annoying voice in the back of his head taunted him with thoughts of Dean being dead and Seamus not knowing about it.

Even when Seamus was being a right prick during fifth year Dean had stuck by his side. Admittedly, he had been a lot worse to Harry that year,

_With that thought, Seamus' eyes strayed to the Boy-Who-Lived's bed._

Seamus was intimidated by Harry and jealous of his fame at first. When Seamus got to know him, he saw what a nice guy Harry was. Looking back at the disastrous fifth year, he felt guilty for that (but it was still no excuse for Harry to be rude about his Mam!) Blaming Harry for his Mam not wanting him to go back was stupid because he _knew_ Harry, as well as someone who wasn't a Weasley or Hermione could, so he should have realised that Harry was anything that the mad man that had been portrayed by the Daily Prophet.

He only really learnt how alike Harry and Ron were to him and Dean that day. Before, he had thought that nobody was as close to their best friend as he was to Dean. Especially not Ron and Harry after they had that massive argument after the Triwizard competitors were announced. Ron had started hanging out with them during that time. He was cool.

_It was amazing how Ron's section of the room could still look so messy even though no one had lived there the previous year. But maybe that was just Seamus' imagination._

Seamus had been jealous of Ron in their sixth year. Not only didn't Ron have Lavender throwing herself all over him but it was glaringly obvious that Ron cared a _lot_ more about Hermione than Lavender.

Ron and Hermione weren't even talking during that time, as well!

Seamus was just a friend to Lavender and it looked like that was how she would always view him. It didn't matter to her that the night they had spent together at the Yule Ball was one of the best nights of his life. He wouldn't tell her that. He had a reputation to keep up, after all. At least Neville had had a good night that night and wasn't afraid to admit it.

_The house elves had made Neville's bed a week ago, and it hadn't been touched since._

Neville had always been left out. That was the way it seemed to Seamus. He was shy and clumsy until he had stepped up with Ginny and Luna to lead the DA. Neville had become confident and intimidating. The transformation was enormous. Seamus hadn't noticed how brave Neville was before that year. Well, he knew that he had to be at least a little bit brave or the Sorting Hat wouldn't have put him in Gryffindor.

Seamus thought he was just as brave, if not braver, than Harry.

It was Seamus' turn to be brave. He left the boys dormitory that he had lived in for almost seven years and crept to the first year's dorm. His body was tense and his wand was in his hand, ready to react instantly if need be.

Seamus silently started healing the injuries they had acquired during the day while they slept before moving on to the next year's dorm. When Seamus had nearly finished- he hoped that Lavender and Parvati were doing the same to the girls, because there was no way that he was risking going up there himself- he went back down to the Common Room and disabled the alarms that McGonagall had been forced to put on the Fat Lady's portrait.

He wouldn't make the mistake of leaving them on, not after the Carrows had caught him during the first week. Damn, that had hurt.

The corridors were filled with the sounds of snoring portraits. It would have been better to go during the day, but Seamus had never been one to take the easy option. Besides, he had a feeling that if he turned up to Muggle Studies the next day, he would never leave.

Nothing disturbed him on his way to the entrance of the Room of Requirement which only made Seamus even tenser. Recently security had been tighter than ever, especially to anyone who was not a Slytherin.

'_I need to find where Neville has escaped to,'_ thought Seamus as he paced in front of the entrance quickly yet silently. _'I need to find his safe place. I need to escape from the Death Eaters.'_

Heavy footsteps nearby almost made Seamus jump out of his skin. The door appeared and Seamus slammed it shut behind him. He was rewarded with a wand in his face.

"What was the last thing I said to you, and where did I say it?" Neville hissed.

Seamus remained calm. "It was in our dormitory and you cast Muffliato around us just in case. You said, 'I think I'm going to have to lay low for a bit. Come and find me when they get their eye more firmly on you, yeah?'"

Neville grinned and lowered his wand. "Alright mate? How are things out there, then?"

* * *

**AN: Hi **

**So, my muse has disappeared for TFS. Even if it does come back, it's unlikely that I'll update because I'm attempting NaNoWriMo this year – key word being 'attempt', aha. Anyway, my username on there is GemmaGemini so if anyone is on there, add me, I guess?**

**Hope you liked this one shot... I've had it written for a while but due to technical issues I haven't been able to post it, so yeah.**

**GemmaGemini98 x**


End file.
